<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stealth Black Unmasked by HaveMyWeedCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298592">Stealth Black Unmasked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies'>HaveMyWeedCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Episode 925 Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Piece Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro didn't normally watch tv but even he knew about the third elite member of the evil army from a popular tv series called Sora the warrior of the sea. "Stealth Black" had long been the secret of the show and so his mysterious actor whose name and face never once revealed to the public. But after such a long wait, the world finally got to see the infamous Stealth Black in action as well as the transformation scene of Sanji in the nude. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stealth Black Unmasked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's just say that Sora, the Warrior of the Sea was a <em>big</em> deal in Zoro's school. In fact, this long-running tv series from North Blue was so popular that basically, everyone in the four Blue regions who didn't live under a rock had watched some of the critically acclaimed seasons. Like the latest season which Sora finally faced his nemesis, the evil army of power-ranger Nazis called Germa 66.</p><p>Zoro lived under a rock so he gave zero fucks, didn't even bother to watch a single episode of this old-ass kid show. But recently, his schoolmates had been annoyingly gushing over one thing: <em>Stealth Black unmasked</em>. This dude had been the show's top secret since the Germa 66 arc first aired. The third elite member of the villain army whose power was still unknown and so was his mysterious actor whose name and face never once revealed to the public. Fans had come up with theories and speculations of Stealth Black's power, each one more ridiculous than the last.</p><p>But it was confirmed that Stealth Black of Germa 66 would make his first appearance in the next season of Sora, the warrior of the sea, which would be premiered this weekend. The fanboys were hyped. </p><p>Zoro still didn't understand <em>why</em> the excitement.</p><p>He would have ignored it if this fictional character in a flashy suit had not affected his life. Everyone in his kendo club was hopeless, and ditched training for a shitty show. Law, Zoro's sparring partner- a usual level-headed guy, took a week off to<em> get ready</em> for the premiere episode. What the fuck did that even mean? </p><p><em>"Everyone from North Blue knows," </em> Law said coolly. It was hard to take the dude seriously when he spoke like he was part of a freaky cult.</p><p>Zoro suspected that all the students from North Blue in his town took a sick day off on Friday. Ridiculous.</p><p>At least, one of them still had some self-respect to come to school. Blondie was an exception and might be the only North-blue kid that hated the show with a passion. Thinking about it, the cook seemed to be on edge lately for no reason. Mood swings were normal for the temperamental curly-brows but now he acted more like a scaredy-cat.</p><p>Maybe he got into a fight with his estranged family again?</p><p>Zoro didn't want to pry, at least not yet.</p><p>The last time that he beat the shit out of his brothers, the cook went mad, yelling at him how he hated that Zoro meddled. Refusing sex for <em>three</em> straight weeks as a punishment.</p><p>Which was totally unfair.</p><p>Of course, Zoro knew the cook didn't need his help to beat the hell out of his shitty brothers but they were<em> boyfriends</em>, Zoro had every right to beat the shit out of his boyfriend's shitty family members. He told Sanji so. The cook blushed at Zoro's righteous statement but sadly didn't retract his decision.</p><p>Cury was cruel and<em> biased</em>. Luffy wrecked the Vinsmoke's mansion too, and he went unpunished. The cook even gave him <em>extra</em> snacks.</p><p>The Vinsmokes were one of the reasons- no, in fact, they were <strong>the reason</strong> why Zoro didn't want to watch Sora, the warrior of the sea. The Vinsmoke family came from the long line of actors and actresses. Super spoiled, rotten-to-the-core filthy rich. That why they were such a group of narcissistic psychopaths. Like the Germa villains that they were playing. </p><p>No one in their Strawhat band had any clues that Sanji was a Vinsmoke. The cook was a kindhearted and down-to-earth person. Bratty but in a good way. Zoro was pretty shocked that Zeff and Sanji weren't related. <em>They were blond</em>; both were cooks and rude. And their kicks hurt like hell. From kindergarten to high school, it was Zeff who always sat next to Mihawk in the principal offices, exchanging their knowledge about wine, gardening and the effective ways to dispose of a body while the cowering principals begged them to discipline their delinquent kids. </p><p>Anyway, one day the cook started acting weirdly which led to Luffy confronting him, that also led to the cook's confession that somehow involved<em> a </em><em>fucking </em><em>arranged marriage </em>which quickly escalated to a bloodbath at the Vinsmoke mansion and Zoro later locked up in jail for a week until Mihawk decided to bail him out.</p><p>Everyone agreed that the cook's biological family was shitty, especially Judge. A father who hated his own son just because he didn't want to be an actor. A father who tried to marry off said son for his own selfish gain. Zoro regretted not killing that man when he had a chance (he didn't have his real swords with him at that time). Looking at his friends, he knew that he wasn't the only one planning a murder. Zoro didn't really mind spending time in jail. Prisons and schools were the exact same things sans math homework. Maybe it could be a good opportunity for Zoro to devote his full time to training?</p><p>Sanji made a clean breast of his bad blood with the Vinsmoke and reassured their friends that he'd never try something foolish again and he was working out on a plan to move out of his family's estate by his 18th birthday. Nami pointed out that moving out would need a lot of money. Sanji bit his lips but insisted that he would take care of it by himself.</p><p>Perhaps, this money issue could be the reason behind the cook's anxiety recently.</p><p>Still, if the cook said he would handle it by himself, Zoro couldn't do anything but to respect his decision. As long as shitty curly didn't try to run away with a chick again, everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>On Saturday night, the Strawhats gathered at Franky's place to watch -in the blue-haired punk's words-<em> the super ever anticipating</em> episode of Sora the warrior of the sea. The women looked disinterested and probably came to show solidarity with the men who were diehard fans of power rangers. Even the actors were assholes but Germa 66, according to Usopp, was still was a well-written villain, and they had been dying to finally meet Stealth Black after many seasons of seeing just a glimpse of his black cloak while his entire body hidden in the shadow. Zoro only came because he knew if the women came, Sanji would too, even the cook really hated the series. Besides, every house seemed to be watching this crap tonight, even Mihawk and Perona. If Zoro had to watch the shitty show, he rather watched it with his friends than with his <strike>dad</strike> guardian and annoying sister.</p><p>Sanji was suspiciously busy himself with brewing tea, preparing spicy wings and popcorn in the kitchen while also avoiding eye contact at all costs. Zoro was about to go check on the cook when all of a sudden, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy cheered loudly at something on the screen that had the swordsman look back at the tv to see what the fuss was about. He was in time to watch a young <em>familiar</em> blond walking into the scene with his canister no.3.</p><p>For the first time in the history of the show, the true identity of the infamous Stealth Black was finally revealed to the world.</p><p>Along with the transformation scene of <em>Sanji in the nude. </em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stealth Black had become the most-searched word overnight on every search engine, unfortunately including Pornhub. All eyes were now on the third son of the Vinsmoke family. After his sensational debut as Stealth Black, every media hyped that this low-profile boy was going to be the star of his generation which was why they were so flabbergasted to learn of the promising young actor's sudden resignation from his role. No one could reach out to him.</p><p>So, when the show producer and the Vinsmoke house's representative gave interviews about the future of Germa 66 without Stealth Black. The fans were crying a river. On social media, #bringbackstealthblack had been at the top of the most-tweeted keywords for a whole month. They even campaigned on change.org for Sanji to reprise the role. </p><p><em>"He is too good to be with the evil Germa. He deserves a redemption arc-no, gives him a solo movie!"  </em>One enthusiastic fan who went by the edgy name 'Surgeon of Death' tweeted.</p><p>
  <em>"We want Stealth Black figures." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You better put his face on every merchandise if you want my money. Imma gonna buy them all. Do it, you coward!" </em>
</p><p><em>"I'm talking to my mama about getting the copyright permission to open a Stealth-Black themed cafe&lt;3"  </em>The three-eyed evil bride posted on her Instagram along with aesthetic pics of presumably homemade Stealth-Black biscuits.  </p><p><em>"Looking cute and delicious!"  </em>Glaring-gal princess replied to the three-eyed evil bride.</p><p>Then, some anonymous informants leaked evidence of domestic violence and child abuse in the Vinsmoke's house to the press. The audience went ballistic.  Judge had to close his social media accounts to escape the social backlash but even that he couldn't escape lawsuits. The tide was finally turning as his oppressed employees slowly stepped up to speak out against him. The show's ratings plummeted and the next season was postponed until further notice.</p><p>Amid the mess, no one had actually seen or heard from the young actor himself. As mysterious as the character he played, Sanji Vinsmoke seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth.</p><p> </p><p>One newspaper called Big News was determined to find Stealth Black's actor and they finally got a whiff of the kid's whereabouts and went to his school in Grandline to find out the truth. They dreamed of sweet cash that they could make from selling the exclusive interview with Stealth Black's actor.</p><p>Let's just say, their mission failed miserably. Not because the boy was trying to hide from the media, not at all but because-</p><p>
  <em>What's kind of schools that let a kid carrying weapons?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit! Those swords are real!</em>
</p><p>On that day, the entertainment media learned the hard way that approaching Stealth Black's actor was not just bad but a suicidal idea. </p><p>Just looked at the murderous face of the boy's friend (?) was enough for any reporters with intact self-preservation to know when to back off. Or they would be six feet under.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sanji liked living but he also wanted to die because apparently, life hated him.</p><p>First of all, he hated acting. He hated being part of the Germa 66. He hated being called a Vinsmoke.</p><p>Judge also hated acknowledging him as his son or that there were other <em>valid </em>talents besides acting. But it was too late to change the script so the director came up with a compromising plan to never reveal the identity of the third villain member of Germa 66. Sanji never went to the studio until the audience's demand for Stealth Black was growing to the point that Judge couldn't ignore. The greedy producer wanted to sell more toys. And Sanji needed money. He signed the contract and endured it. He was supposed to do a few more episodes until they killed his character off by the end of this season.</p><p>He should have known that it was a bad decision from the start but it wasn't like he had many options.</p><p>Now, the contract was broken. Sanji got no money as there would be no more episodes featuring Stealth Black. But hey, Judge was hounded out of his role by the press and could potentially get some jail time. Sanji should be sipping from a glass of wine, having the last laugh. But the universe hated him and it would not pass on the opportunity to remind Sanji of his sin: selling his dignity for cash that he didn't even get to touch.</p><p> </p><p>The North-Blue gang cornered Sanji in the school hallway, demanding to know if he would come back as Stealth Black in the near future. Sanji's second shadow aka Roronoa Zoro bared his teeth at them menacingly. Sanji patted his dog's green head to pacify his aggression. The chicken-hearted teachers were closing one's eyes to his murderous tendency right now but it was only a matter of time before they decided to call police on marimo. Sanji would rather have his boyfriend with him and not locked up, thank you very much.</p><p>Anyway, Sanji told the North-Blue boys that he quit acting for good in hopes that these educated young lads would stop bothering him. Sadly, education and common sense were two different things.</p><p>Hence, came one of the most wtf moments of Sanji's life when Hawkins asked whether Sanji's abs showed in the transformation scene was real or CGI.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck? </em>
</p><p>"What the fuck was this question for?!" Sputtered the cook, indignant. </p><p>"You looked buff in that scene."</p><p>"I'm <em>buff</em>. Did you just fucking assume that I was out of shape?"</p><p>Hawkins ignored him, turned to Zoro and asked in a deadpan manner. </p><p>"Is he telling the truth?"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oi, don't answer that question, you damn marimo!"</p><p>"Hm, clothes can be deceiving," Drake commented while Hawkins pulled out a measurement tape from his trouser pocket. "Good to know that we can use your anatomy as a reference. Now, strip naked, it would not take long."</p><p>Drake blushed but the honor student didn't even attempt to discourage his depressing goth boyfriend.</p><p>"The fuck!?"</p><p>"I'm a voodoo master." Hawkins explained, "I'm going to broaden my horizons by making figurines of your character."</p><p>"I'm saying it again in cases you're deaf: <strong>THE FUCK?</strong>" Sanji sassed. "You know right that you could get sued for copyright infringement?"</p><p>Hawkins blinked owlishly. "I'm not doing it for commercial purposes; it's for a religious-</p><p>"-And educational reasons," Law added hurriedly. The two supernovas exchanged looks and nodded at each other <em>sternly</em>. "So, what do you say, Black-leg ya?"</p><p>Zoro's hand was reaching out for his swords. Sanji started massaging his marimo's scalp before glaring at the brazen bastards.</p><p>"I decline."</p><p>Sanji swore the sounds of disappointed sighs could be heard by the entire building. Why. It was because the whole school had gathered here in the hallway, shamelessly eavesdropping his conversation, and had the audacity to look <em>disappointed</em> with Sanji's sensible refusal of getting naked in the public.</p><p>The incident ended in the principal office unsurprisingly. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After that, Sanji kept receiving offers from other casting agencies. He turned all the offers down, except one from a cup-noodle company because they seemed genuinely nice. They liked Sanji's noodle-based recipes that he kept posting on his personal Instagram (noodles because he was a poor student. But with a chef's dignity. His cooking was nutritious, mind you). The company's agency commented that his friends in the pics looked really happy eating Sanji's food and invited the Strawhats to come along to the studio for the commercial shoot. In the end, it was Luffy who won their heart and got the main role instead of Sanji.</p><p>Sanji was not even mad.</p><p>To be honest, Sanji was pretty happy. Nothing went according to his plan but the end results turned out to be quite satisfying. There were some slight inconveniences about changing his move-out date and Sanji was still dirt poor. He couldn't be happier. He could now live with Zeff without having to worry that Judge's men would come to harass the old geezer again. He had his friends. He had Zoro.</p><p>Who knew Zoro was that possessive jealous type of a boyfriend?</p><p>Marimo bought a <em>smartphone </em>so he could report on illegal uploading videos of Stealth Black's transformation scene and send death threats to asshole netizens. Sanji was touched. Look, the mosshead used to live his entire life without a mobile phone. He typed on the computer keyboard, using only <em>his two index fingers, </em>like an old man. The friends had been concerned about his upbringing but Perona-chan looked normal so maybe it was marimo who hit his head during his formative years - anyway, Zoro bought a phone for Sanji's sake. And was so ready to commit homicide for him.</p><p>Wasn't he adorable?</p><p>"Why are you smiling like a dork in the dark?"</p><p>Retraction. He wasn't cute at all.</p><p>"Thinking of a certain idiot who Chopper performed CPR on last weekend."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"You went mad afterward, trying to kill one of your friends."</p><p>"Brook asked if you wore a panty under <em>that</em> suit."</p><p>Sanji rolled over in bed to stare at the other teen, teasingly rubbing his cold feet on Zoro's thighs. Zoro grumbled but didn't try to pull his legs away from the cook's assault because there were no places for him to go- Sanji's bed was tiny. </p><p>"Your bed is tiny."</p><p>"My first offer stands; you can sleep on the floor."</p><p>Zoro huffed and scooted closer to Sanji. "Or you could move in with me."</p><p>"And stay in what? One of your dad's stuffy dungeons? No, thank. I already have the old geezer's attic."</p><p>"His castle doesn't smell that bad. And, Mihawk isn't my <em>dad</em>." </p><p>"You are too old to play a rebellious teen. Come on, admit that he's your dad. He bailed you out like what, three times already." Had Hawkeye not pulled his strings, Sanji was so convinced that the swordsman would have spent time in a cell right now. </p><p>"You are a foolhardy idiot," Sanji told him affectionately, thinking back of the day that Zoro followed him to the studio, acting like Sanji's protective guardian and breaking the asshole producer's bones after that man vomited lewd comments about Sanji's body. With the producer hospitalized, Zoro indirectly got the series production halted. Judge was so pissed that he fired Sanji on the spot. Oh, and he disowned him too. Hooray.</p><p> "You made me lose my source of income."</p><p>"You were going to kick his ass anyway. You're salty that I beat you to it." Zoro countered with a sulking face of a scolded puppy. "...but I'm sorry that I made you lose the money."</p><p>Sanji never expected to hear Zoro apologize. The cook's eyes widened in surprise, then softened.</p><p>"I thought you hated that I was butt naked in the show. I thought you wanted me to break the contract."</p><p>"I hate it. The show. The contract. They made you uncomfortable and you only did because you needed money," Zoro murmured. " But, your body, your choice. I'll not tell you to do anything but I'm not promising that I'll not punch anyone who looks at you with dirty thoughts."</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, marimo. Why do you have to be a sweet seaweed right now? Damn.</em>
</p><p>"So, only you can look at me with dirty thoughts, pervert marimo?" Sanji put his head on Zoro's pecs and nuzzled, suppressing his laughter when the man choked. "Be a man and say that you like my transformation scene."</p><p>"From the amount of sugar you eat and the lack of exercise, I have no idea how you manage to get abs and not a pudgy tummy. That perfect body could be CGI-ed."</p><p>"Hey!" Sanji angrily cried, about to kick Zoro out of the bed but immediately gasped when he felt a rough hand caressing his six-pack. </p><p>Then, Sanji's body was suddenly pressed back into the mattress with Zoro climbing on top of him. Under the swordsman's unhidden hungry gaze, Sanji couldn't help but shiver; his body was screaming for him to surrender. </p><p>"Z...Zoro?"</p><p>"Yeah, I like it. I <em>love</em> it. It <em>excites</em> me."  Growled Zoro as he squeezed Sanji's abs hard. "Ah, they are really real." </p><p>Zoro licked his own lips, looking like a beast who about to devour his prey whole.</p><p>"Your fanboys could dream as much as they want. They saw Stealth Black unmasked but only I can see you undressed. Only I can mark you."</p><p>Sanji moaned. His breath hitched, warmth unfurling in his belly as if his body was on fire. Zoro's silver eyes were on him, piercing Sanji's soul. Commanding; demanding.</p><p>"Sanji..."</p><p>"Zoro..."</p><p>
  <strong>"Brats."</strong>
</p><p>Said Zeff before banging the ceiling with his broomstick to let the horny spring chickens upstairs knew that this house had the other human living in it and the house owner needed his fucking sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took the Strawhats a while to calm down their digital immigrant friend that the online space was full of shitty horndogs and no, it was practically possible and morally wrong for him to kill everyone who masturbated to Stealth Black. And, Zoro hadn't yet been educated about the world of fanfictions and fanarts. Robin wondered what their swordsman would say about Mob x Stealth Black. Nami said self-combustion. That man's software wasn't built for this kind of warfare. </p><p>Everyone prayed that the poor soul never discovered the cruel reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched One Piece ep. 925 which has changed my opinion about Stealth Black outfit. I really love that episode that I wrote a fic! The transformation scene gave so much Precure vibes. Although I must confess that the raid suit was one of my least favorite Sanji's outfits; my most favorite outfit is Sanji in swimming shorts with a pineapple sword kabob and his yellow crocs from Film Gold :)</p><p>P.S. the final chapter of Recite Your Vows is almost finished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>